


Someone Watching Over You

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: For over seventy years, Steve Rogers was frozen in the Arctic, but was he alone that entire time?
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Someone Watching Over You

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – For over seventy years, Steve Rogers was frozen in the Arctic, but was he alone that entire time?

**Warnings** – Suspense, Fluff. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1.1K

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"This is all classified information," Steve warned with a dire look in his eyes. "I could end up on the Raft if anyone knew I was revealing Top Secret information to civilians." He waited to make sure his meaning was clear before he continued. "I was sent in alone. . ."

  


_Steve had gotten his orders from Director Fury himself. There had been a string of unexplained disappearances near a island in the middle of the North Atlantic. According to the Director, there had been rumors of ghosts and a pirate's treasure buried on the island, but Steve didn't believe in fanciful folklore like that. He'd seen too much in his years on earth to believe in ghost stories. There were things that went bump in the night, but those monsters were usually manmade and followed orders._

_Getting to the island wasn't hard, but it did require a boat. He'd chosen to arrive under the cover of darkness so as not to alert anyone to his presence. There were a few houses with permanent residences—men who'd devoted their lives to finding the long-sought treasure that lay buried and protected by numerous booby traps—so Steve steered clear of the lights shining through the trees and kept to the shadows._

_As he neared Smith's Cove—the last known location of the missing men—he was wary but alert. It was a calm night, and the water lapped gently against the rocky shore. The moon above was full and cast a eerie glow over the water, but Steve could see nothing amiss._

_Then he heard it._

_At first he'd thought his imagination was getting the better of him, but as the melodic sounds began to grow louder, he knew it was real. The song was unlike any he'd ever heard before, and for some reason he felt compelled to follow its sound. Without conscious thought, he made his way to the water's edge. As the waves broke against his boots, he looked out over the expanse of water and saw something break through the surface. It looked like the tail of a dolphin, but as it grew closer, Steve couldn't believe his eyes._

_She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, with skin that sparkled in the moonlight and eyes that shone like the stars above. As she swam closer to him, her song continued to entrance him. He was vaguely aware of the fact that instead of legs, she had the tail of fish, but he was so caught up in her siren's song that he didn't seem to care that she was a mermaid._

_He walked further out into the sea to meet her—his body not even registering the cold. Once he was chest deep in the frigid water, she swam up to him as her song continued to mesmerize him. _

_She took his face in her hands and looked at him in wonder. As she continued to stare at him, her song began to fade. Steve could feel his senses start to slowly return to him, but it didn't matter. _

_"What are you?" he asked._

_A smile spread across her beautiful face. "I'm a siren, Steve Rogers, or haven't you figured that out yet?"_

_At the mention of his name, Steve was brought fully back to reality. "How do you know my name?"_

_"I know everyone that enters my waters," she replied cryptically. She waited to see if he would say anything, but when he didn't, she continued. "Do you not remember me? Has it been too long?"_

_Steve stared into her eyes as a memory began to creep its way forward. He'd seen those eyes before, but he hadn't believed she was real back then either. "You saved me."_

_Her smile brightened. "You do remember." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I watched over you for years until they found you, but I'd always hoped that you'd find you way back to me some day."_

_"I don't know what to say." Steve shook his head in disbelief. "I thought I'd made you up."_

_"Those are the exact words you said to me just before you slipped away into your slumber," she said softly. "I thought you were lost to me forever."_

_"I don't even know your name," he told her as he ran a hand down her cheek._

_   
_

"Well?" Sarah asked, her voice full of exasperation. "What was her name?"

Steve gave the girl a wink. "I think you already know."

Sarah looked to the doorway where her mother stood leaning against the jamb with a smile on her face. "YN," she said in an excited whisper. "Mom was the siren?"

YN shook her head as she entered the room and ruffled Steve's hair. "This story again?"

Steve took her hand and gently kissed it. "You've had me under your spell since the day we met."

YN looked at her husband with love shining in her eyes. He always seemed to know exactly what to say to make her weak in the knees. Whoever it was that said romance died after having children obviously hadn't been married to Steve Rogers.

She left Steve's side and walked over to Sarah. Pulling the covers up, she tucked in her four year old and gave her a kiss on the head. "Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom," Sarah said as she stifled a yawn.

Steve stood from the rocking chair and came over to kiss his daughter goodnight as well. "Sleep tight. . ."

"And don't let the bed bugs bite," Sarah finished with a giggle as Steve gave her a light tickle.

Taking YN's hand, they walked toward the door and flipped the light switch. The nightlight in the corner bathed their daughter's face with an ethereal glow that never failed to amaze YN. She might be biased, but she swore her daughter was the most beautiful child in the world—but she had her father's genes so it was a given.

As they walked back toward their bedroom, YN leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You think I'm a siren?"

A look came over his face as he closed the their door and pulled her toward the bed. "You've enchanted me body and soul, so I'd say it's an accurate description."

Smiling, she allowed him to wrap her in his arms. She wished she'd been the mermaid that had watched over him for all those years in the Arctic, if only so he wouldn't have been alone. But she was here now, and she vowed to keep watch over him for the rest of her life.

_______________

_Thank you for reading Day 53 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I had a hard time with this prompt simply because I didn’t really want to make the Reader a mermaid. Even for superhero fanfiction that seemed a bit out there! Then this idea came to me. What did you think? Did you like that Steve was making up a bedtime story for his little girl? I thought it was super sweet! I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
